Overboard (Chapter 2)
by Monika Novianti
Summary: Angan indahmu akan menjadi nyata saat kau bersamaku.


Tittle : Overboard

Cast : Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) a.k.a Kevin, Kiseop (U-Kiss), Eli (U-Kiss) a.k.a Kim Kyoung Jae, Kim Jong Woon (Super Junior) a.k.a Yesung, Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior) and Cho Kyu Hyun (Super Junior)

Genre: Genderswitch

Warning : Nama Eli disini dibaca ( Ilai )

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh cerita milik Tuhan Y.M.E, milik keluarga dan milik fans.

Chapter 2#

*Jongwoon Side*

Entah mengapa bayangan wajah yeoja itu, selalu membuatku jadi melamun. Hemmm, hampir saja tadi aku kena hukuman karena tertangkap melamun saat pelajaran matematika. Kim Ryeo Wook. Nama yang sangat indah, seindah wajahnya. Masih terbayang saat ia bertanya dimana ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Rambutnya yang cokelat keemasan membuatnya tambah berkilau dibawah sinar mentari pagi. Aku tahu, mungkin sekarang aku terdengar sangat berlebihan. Tapi, aku akan buktikan, bahwa aku Kim Jong Woon, akan mendapatkan hati yeoja itu.

Kalau berbicara seperti ini aku jadi kesal, karena Kiseop belum memberitahuku dimana kelas yeoja itu. Huh! Menyebalkan sekali. Yah, mau di apa lagi, aku harus mencari tahu sendiri.

Oh ya, soal karirku sebagai President Council di mulai setelah Yunho hyung yang awalnya adalah President Council di sekolah kami, mengambil beasiswa di luar negeri untuk menjadi arsitek hebat, dan aku dulu sebagai wakilnya. Karena kepindahan Yunho hyung , aku jadi naik jabatan dan memaksa Kiseop untuk jadi wakilku.

Nah, mengenai temanku yang bernama Kiseop itu, dia memang memiliki beberapa keterbatasan. Yang ku tahu, ia tak dapat bermain permainan yang menghabiskan banyak energi. Biarpun begitu, dalam permainan yang menggunakan kecerdasan pikiran, ia bisa dibilang mendapat peringkat pertama.

Belakangan ini, ia sering bercerita padaku tentang seorang yeoja yang disukainya, yakni Woo Sunghyun. Siswi kelas 11 IPA 3. Aku tahu yeoja itu cantik, pintar, dan baik hati pula. Tapi, Kiseop, sudah memperhatikan Sunghyun sejak ada pesta kesenian gabungan yang diadakan sekolah kami dengan sekolah Sunghyun. Yah, itu sekitar waktu aku dan Kiseop duduk di kelas lima SD. Sudah cukup lama bukan? Ia baru dapat berinteraksi dengan Sunghyun beberapa hari lalu , karena pertemuan yang tidak disengaja.

Tapi, ia mendapat bagian yang cukup mengecewakan. Aku dan Kiseop sering melihat Sunghyun jalan ditemani seorang namja yang merupakan kapten basket disekolah kami. Yah, untuk kesimpulan sementara, kami berpikir kalau namja itu adalah kekasih Sunghyun. Biarpun begitu, aku selalu memberikan semangat pada Kiseop agar tidak pantang menyerah untuk menyatakan rasa sayangnya pada Sunghyun.

*Jongwoon Side End*

Sekarang ini bisa kita lihat betapa berantakannya kamar Sunghyun. Semua kertas nampak berserakan di lantai. Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang disengaja. Malam ini ia dan Eli mengebut untuk menyelesaikan tugas kimia yang diberikan guru pada mereka, dan bagian terburuknya adalah, tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok. Mereka pun mengerjakan tugas itu layaknya orang gila, demi nilai apapun dilakukan.

Jam di meja belajar Sunghyun sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.15 AM KST. Akhirnya tugasnya pun selesai. Eli sangat senang dan ia ingin mengabarkan pada Sunghyun yang duduk di meja belajar.

"Sunghyun, lihat aku sudah..." Kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat lawan bicaranya itu tertidur nyenyak di meja belajar.

*Eli Side*

Malam ini aku dan Sunghyun bekerja layaknya orang gila yang mengejar deadline. Ini semua karena guru yang menuntut tugas ini harus selesai besok. Huwa! Menyebalkan sekali... Untuk menyelesaikannya aku mengerjakan bersama di rumah Sunghyun. Mau pulang sampai jam berapapun tidak masalah. Jelas saja, rumahku terletak bersebelahan dengan rumah ini.

Mataku tertarik untuk melihat jam di sudut meja belajar sana. Astaga! Bahkan ini sudah terhitung pagi. Huh... Untunglah tugasnya sudah selesai. Terima Kasih Tuhan... Aku melihat Sunghyun yang sedang duduk disana.

"Sunghyun, lihat aku sudah..." Kata-kata ku terpotong ketika melihat dia tertidur nyenyak dalam posisi duduk.

Dia pasti sangat lelah. Ah, badannya bisa pegal jika tidur dalam posisi seperti itu. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. Kupindahkan ia dari meja belajar ke tempat tidur. Kutarik selimut berwarna merah muda itu.

Oh Tuhan, lihatlah, betapa cantiknya ia. Bahkan aku dapat menyaksikan kecantikannya dengan jarak sedekat ini saat ia tertidur. Aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku tidak pernah berani untuk menyatakan rasa cintaku padanya. Sangat bodoh. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Hemmm, dengan jarak sedekat ini dapat ku nikmati dengan jelas kecantikannya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul keinginan lebih dari sekedar melihatnya dengan jarak dekat. Bibir berwarna peach itu rasanya ingin sekali aku menikmatinya. Ah! Berpikir apa aku ini. Dasar pervert! Aku kan sudah pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan mencium Sunghyun ketika dia 100% sadar dan saat kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Lebih baik, aku segera membereskan ini semua dan pulang, sebelum ada banyak aura jahat yang memaksaku untuk berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak.

*Eli Side End*

Eli pun segera membereskan buku-buku tugas yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Ia masih sibuk mengatur napas, karena sempat merasa gugup saat memindahkan tubuh Sunghyun ke tempat tidur.

"Good night Sunghyun... I Love You." Ucap Eli setelah bersiap pulang ke rumahnya.

Jongwoon berjaga seperti biasa dengan wajah yang ramah. Sesekali ia memamerkan senyuman mautnya. Bahkan ia sudah seperti selebritis, para siswi terus memujinya tiada henti. Hari ini ia berjaga sendirian, karena Kiseop harus menyelesaikan tugas Fisika-nya. Mata sipitnya menyeleksi setiap siswa yang melewatinya. Selain mengecek kelengkapan seragam. Matanya juga mencari sosok Ryeowook.

"Selamat pagi..." Sapa seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi diharapkan kedatangannya oleh Jongwoon. Seluruh tubuh namja ini seperti membeku.

'Oh Tuhan betapa cantiknya dia pagi ini' gumam Jongwoon.

"Se-selamat pagi..." Balas Jongwoon sambil tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku masuk duluan ya." Pamit Ryeowook.

"Oh- ya, silahkan..." Sahut Jongwoon yang masih terpersona.

'Hah... Dia adalah yeoja yang sempurna.' Gumam Jongwoon lagi.

"Yakk.. Baru disapa segitu saja kau sudah melamun. Cepat perhatikan kerapihan seragam siswa." Tiba-tiba Kiseop datang dan membuyarkan lamunan indah sobat-nya itu.

"Siapa yang melamun?!" Elak Jongwoon yang langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan jurnal siswa.

"Masih mau mengelak... Oh ya, istirahat nanti aku dan Sunghyun ingin makan bersama di kantin, kau mau ikut tidak?" Tawar Kiseop.

"Huh! Kalau aku ikut yang ada, nanti aku hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian." Kata Jongwoon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Heh bodoh! Aku tidak akan mengajakmu jika aku ingin makan berdua dengan Sunghyun. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Berarti kau melewati kesempatan berharga untuk makan siang bersama Ryeowook. Yasudah bye bye." Ujar Kiseop yang membuat Jongwoon terbelalak dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Eh eh eh, Kiseop, tunggu dulu. Aku ingin ikut. Oke baiklah istirahat nanti kan?" Cegah Jongwoon.

Kiseop hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas fisikanya. Terlihat Jongwoon, melompat-lompat bahagia. Dapat dilihat betapa senangnya dia saat tahu ia akan makan bersama dengan Ryeowook.

Sunghyun dan Ryeowook sudah berada di koridor menuju kantin. Mereka sedang menunggu. Ditangan mereka terdapat masing-masing dua kotak bekal yang dibuat dan dibawa dari rumah oleh Ryeowook. Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang juga. Kiseop dan Jongwoon nampak berjalan menuju dua yeoja itu.

"Kita makan bersama Jongwoon juga?" Tanya Ryeowook begitu melihat dua namja itu.

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Sunghyun. Mendengar jawaban itu, Ryeowook tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf ya kami agak lama. Tadi, guru sejarah sempat memberikan tugas akhir pekan sebelum keluar kelas." Ucap Kiseop.

Jongwoon nampak senyum-senyum sendiri dibelakang Kiseop. Hal itu membuat dirinya terlihat sedikit aneh dan lucu.

"Ada apa denganmu Jongwoon?" Tanya Kiseop yang sadar akan reaksi aneh temannya.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia tersadar dan segera ia mengumpulkan kembali wibawanya dan menjawab.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang senang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Ryeowook.

Dikantin suasana nampak kaku, karena Kiseop tidak tahu topik apa yang paling pas untuk menjadi pembuka obrolan. Sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka saling melemparkan tatapan untuk melihat siapa duluan yang akan memulai percakapan.

"Ehmm.." Tiba-tiba secara bersamaan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon berdehem tanda mereka ingin bicara.

"Kau dulu." Kata Ryeowook mempersilahkan.

"Ah, tidak. Ladies first." Balas Jongwoon.

Karena tak tahan melihat aksi lempar melempar itu, Sunghyun pun angkat bicara.

"Masakanmu enak Ryeowook..." Puji Sunghyun.

"Benarkah?" Mata Ryeowook nampak berbinar mendengar pujian itu. Sunghyun membalas dengan anggukan.

"Iya, masakanmu enak sekali." Kiseop ikut memuji.

Jongwoon yang sudah mendengar kedua orang itu memuji jadi ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wah... Selain cantik, Ryeowook juga jago masak yah. Pasti pacarmu akan sangat senang bila dibawakan bekal seperti ini." Pujian dari Jongwoon memang terdengar lebih gombal.

Kiseop dan Sunghyun terkejut mendengar yang dikatakan si President Council itu barusan. Namun, terlihat semburat kemerahan pada pipi Ryeowook.

Sepertinya yeoja itu tersipu malu.

"Kau ingin ku bawakan bekal masakanku setiap hari?" Tanya yeoja yang habis tersipu itu.

Jongwoon membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku ini kan belum jadi pacarmu."

Bahkan saat itu Jongwoon menyebutkan kata 'belum' dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Kiseop dan Sunghyun sepertinya hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati mereka melihat temannya yang sedang saling menggoda. Tapi, perlahan mata mereka bertemu, saat itulah mereka saling merasakan ada gejolak aneh dalam hatinya.

'Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar saat mata kami bertemu?'. Gumam Sunghyun yang masih tidak ingin melepaskan tatapan itu.

'Mata indahnya membuatku buta untuk melihat hal lain. Rasanya mataku ini hanya untuk menikmati tatapan darinya.' Gumam Kiseop diakhiri senyuman mautnya.

"Hei, jangan saling berpandangan terlalu lama begitu..." Kata Ryeowook yang membuyarkan lamunan Kiseop dan Sunghyun, mereka terlihat salah tingkah bersamaan.

"Ingat lho... Ini masih disekolah." Sambung Jongwoon yang seperti sudah menjadi pasangan untuk mem-bully teman mereka sendiri.

Pelajaran kali ini cukup membosankan. Bahkan, sudah hampir setengah dari siswa dikelas menguap karena merasa apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru didepan adalah nyanyian penghantar tidur. Sunghyun terlihat masih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran kimia. Jelas saja, dia kan termasuk salah satu siswa yang berprestasi.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah gulungan kertas jatuh dimejanya. Ia menoleh ke asal kertas itu, yang terlihat hanya Eli dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah meja sebagai tanda menyuruhnya membaca tulisan di gulungan itu.

'Istirahat tadi kau kemana?' Itulah isi kertas tersebut.

'Aku tadi makan di kantin bersama Ryeowook, Kiseop, dan Jongwoon.' Sunghyun menuliskan jawabannya tepat dibawah tulisan Eli.

'Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Kiseop dan Jongwoon? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? :(' kali ini diakhir paragraf Eli menambahkan ekspresi sedih.

'Sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ehmm, tadi aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Tapi, kulihat kau sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temanmu.' Sunghyun membalas surat itu dengan merasa sedikit tak enak. Ia membayangkan wajah Eli yang cemberut pastinya.

Setelah Sunghyun membalas surat itu dengan perasaan tak enak, Eli tidak melemparkan gulungan itu lagi. Hemmm, ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Eli yang kecewa. Ia bingung, ada apa dengan reaksi Eli? Suasana pun terus begitu sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

Pulang sekolah ini, Sunghyun akan jalan bersama Ryeowook menuju sebuah taman untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Ehm, sebenarnya seseorang yang dikenal oleh Ryeowook.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!" Tanya Ryeowook ketus, begitu menghampiri seorang namja bertopi dan memakai masker. Sunghyun menatap tak percaya, ternyata teman barunya ini juga punya sisi sinis. Sungguh berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang. Ayo cepat!" Balas namja itu langsung menarik Ryeowook menuju mobilnya, tak lupa Ryeowook menarik Sunghyun.

Mobilnya cukup aneh. Sangat tertutup. Seperti mobil seorang superstar. Hal tersebut terlihat dari jendelanya yang sangat menjaga privasi si pemilik. Namja itu pun melepas topi dan maskernya. Sunghyun cukup takjub dengan ketampanan namja itu.

Namun, ia seperti mengenal sosok didepannya.

"Wah... Kau Cho Kyu Hyun? Penyanyi terkenal itu?" Tanya Sunghyun yang cukup heboh.

Namja yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu menunjukkan senyum ramahnya. Ia terlihat sedikit merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Ya, aku Cho Kyu Hyun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Yak.. Cho Kyu Hyun! Sebaiknya cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Tiba-tiba Ryeowook membentak Kyu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis. Ia meraih tangan mungil Ryeowook dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Jawab Kyu, ia memasang wajah semelas-melasnya.

Ekspresi Ryeowook sangat terlihat terkejut, sedangkan Sunghyun, ia terlihat bingung dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh penyanyi ternama itu.

"Ryeowook, dia pacarmu?" Tanya Sunghyun polos. Ya, memang pertanyaan itu tidak salah bila dilontarkan.

Mata Ryeowook semakin membulat sempurna kala mendengar sahabatnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Bu-bukan.. Bukan.. Dia ini..."

"Calon suami Kim Ryeowook." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga setelah berhasil memotong pembicaraan yeoja itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan?! Sejak kapan kau jadi calon suamiku?! Kita ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" Bentak Ryeowook dengan nada sesewot-sewotnya.

"Sejak paman dan bibi mempertemukan kita di pesta itu." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan menunjukkan pesonanya.

Sunghyun dan Ryeowook tidak terlalu lama berada di dalam mobil itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka sempat mampir disebuah kedai es krim. Disana Ryeowook menceritakan semua tentang hubungannya dengan penyanyi muda terkenal Cho Kyu Hyun itu. Yeoja ini tak menyangka jika temannya sedang dikejar-kejar hatinya oleh seseorang yang tampan dan bersuara emas pula.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Eli?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ia kurang menyukai kedekatanku dengan Kiseop. Huh, padahal aku sudah menemukan namja baik sesuai tipeku."

"Oooo, apa mungkin... Eli diam-diam suka padamu?"

"Apa?" Ungkap Sunghyun tidak percaya. "Ayolah Ryeowook, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Sekarang dihatiku ini sudah ada Kiseop."

"Hemmm, sekarang jadinya kau mulai memiliki keberanian mengakui perasaan suka mu pada Kiseop heuh?" Goda Ryeowook yang sekejap membuat pipi Sunghyun memanas.

Yeoja manis ini tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya sambil kembali menyendokkan es krim.

"Wah... Ternyata benar. Tapi, kurasa sekarang kau sedang berada diantara dua orang yang menyukaimu. Ada Eli dan Kiseop." Kata Ryeowook bak seperti seorang ahli pemecah masalah.

Sunghyun hanya mengangguk mengerti, pikiran untuk berbuat jahil pun terlintas.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya Kim Jong Woon juga menyukaimu."

Ryeowook seperti membatu kala mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Sunghyun lontarkan. Tapi, ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya. Ia merasa didalam pikirannya mulai terus mengucapkan sebuah nama. Kim Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Kau juga berada diantara dua hati lho..." Nampaknya aksi balasan Sunghyun langsung bereaksi kepada temannya yang saat ini membeku di depan es krim stoberi-nya.

Saat ini Eli dan Sunghyun kembali terlihat mengerjakan PR bersama dikamar si yeoja. Entah, mengapa tugas kali ini agak sulit. Suasana didalam kamar itu sangat hening, jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 08.00 P.M. KST. Belum terlalu malam. Eli sesekali terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah Sunghyun yang tampak sedang sangat serius mengerjakan PR-nya. Karena, mungkin Sunghyun merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, ia pun menoleh dan pas sekali mendapati mata Eli. Mereka pun saling bertatapan. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dan merasa aneh. Mulai terngiang kata-kata Ryeowook tadi sore tentang dugaannya terhadap Eli.

"Sunghyun, ada yang ing..."

"Eli, aku ingin jujur padamu." Sunghyun memotong perkataan Eli dan namja itu terlihat mengalah.

"Jujur apa?"

"Kau tau Lee Ki Seop kan, namja yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganku?" Ekspresi kecewa sudah terpasang di wajah tampan Eli, namja itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali menatap manik caramel milik yeoja yang disukainya itu.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat karena merasa cukup kesal begitu mendengar nama 'Lee Ki Seop'.

"Aku menyukainya." Kata Sunghyun. Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Eli sesak. Mungkin bukan sesak lagi, tetapi, hampir mati.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap santai.

'Bila ada belati, lebih baik tikam aku sekarang, dari pada harus mendengar pengakuanmu itu Sunghyun.' Gumam Eli.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dia juga menyukaiku?"

'Tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu, pastilah dia sama denganku, sama-sama mengincar hatimu.'

Eli tersenyum pasrah, ternyata kata-kata A.J waktu itu ada benarnya. Seharusnya ia sudah menyatakan cinta pada Sunghyun sejak lama. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya yang terlalu mengulur waktu dan merasa bahwa Sunghyun tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ia menghela napas perlahan, mencoba kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang setidaknya dapat menjadi respon untuk yeoja dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada namja yang tidak mencintaimu. Sekalipun itu pada pandangan pertama."

Sunghyun tertegun mendengar jawaban Eli barusan. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Rasanya kini Sunghyun tak dapat melanjutkan obrolan lagi. Eli menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya telah membuat Sunghyun merasa tak nyaman.

'Apakah ini bentuk ungkapan kecewaanmu Eli?' Tanya Sunghyun dalam hati.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Eli sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Selamat malam..." Pamitnya. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki, ia merasakan tangan Sunghyun memegang lengan kanannya. Eli tidak menoleh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sunghyun dengan nada yang ragu-ragu.

Sentuhan dari tangan Sunghyun membuat napas Eli semakin sesak.

"Aku... baik-baik saja, sudahlah aku pulang dulu. Kau jangan lupa minum susu sebelum tidur ya.." Pamit Eli dan sekali lagi ia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Kau tahu mengapa? Itu karena namja ini tak mau Sunghyun melihat air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan membasahi wajahnya.

*Eli Side*

Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu Sunghyun. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengatakan itu. Aku yang sebenarnya terlalu bodoh untuk percaya bahwa kau takkan pernah pergi dariku. Kiseop telah merebut segalanya. Dia mengambil hatimu dariku. Sebenarnya apa salahku, sehingga cinta pertamaku ini pergi. Tapi, apakah dirimu tidak menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu Sunghyun? Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau menyadari bahwa ada hati yang telah menantimu selama dua belas tahun kita bersahabat.

Drrt drrt

Ada pesan masuk. Siapa yang mengirimiku pesan? Apa orang itu tidak tahu aku sedang menangis. Ya, mungkin aku tahu. Aku ahli dalam berbagai cabang olahraga berat. Tapi, sungguh untuk hal yang satu ini, aku tak dapat menahan air mata yang menuntut ingin keluar.

Huh! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan mata sembab dan hidung yang mampet karena menangis, setelah aku berhenti menangis pada usia 6 tahun. Selamat Sunghyun, kau sukses membuatku jadi seperti ini.

Aku menoleh kearah ponselku yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Sedikit ada rasa penasaran mengenai isi dari pesan singkat itu. Hemm, apa mungkin Sunghyun yang mengirimnya, mengatakan bahwa tadi hanya lelucon saja. Huh, semoga saja itu benar.

From : A. J

Received on Monday, 6 January 2014

08.25 PM

_'Yakkk! Kim Kyoung Jae! Maaf aku menganggumu malam-malam begini. Besok jangan lupa temani aku latihan olahraga ditempat biasa ya! Oh iya, jangan lupa besok aku ingin menyalin PR Fisika mu. Hehe ^^'_

Aisshhh... Manusia ini! Mengapa disaat aku sedang merasa sakit hati, dia malah mengajakku latihan olahraga?! Yah, itulah A.J. Aku mengenalnya sejak SMP. Dia salah satu teman terdekatku. Kami berdua juga sama-sama penggila olahraga. Ia mengenal sosok Sunghyun, namun tidak terlalu dekat. A.J mengetahui segala tentang apa yang kurasakan pada Sunghyun. Karena, merasa sangat malas, aku tidak membalas pesan singkat itu. Aku rasa malam ini aku tidak akan tertidur pulas.

*Eli Side End*

"Selamat pagi Jongwon."

"Selamat pagi Ryeowook." Balas Jongwoon dengan tak lupa memerkan senyuman dan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat." Kata Ryeowook yang membuat Jongwoon tersipu malu.

"Ah, itu tentu saja. Aku harus terlihat bersemangat." Balas namja itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat bertugas sunbae... Aku duluan ya" pamit Ryeowook dengan diakhiri senyuman manis.

"Ya... Sampai ketemu lagi."

'Bahkan hari ini pun dia tetap terlihat sangat cantik.' Puji Jongwoon dalam hati.

Setelah menyaksikan pemandangan indah paginya, Jongwoon kembali fokus pada tugasnya sebagai President Council. Ia tersenyum cerah karena telah mendapatkan sarapan mata pagi ini. Disaat ia sedang serius memperhatikan atribut seragam yang digunakan para siswa. Matanya pun menangkap tatapan sinis dari seorang namja berambut cepak yang berjalan melewatinya. Jongwoon jelas kebingungan melihat ekspresi namja itu dan baru pertama kali ia diberikan tatapan sinis. Tapi, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Menganggap bahwa tatapan itu bukan untuk dirinya.

"Yak, Jongwoon pagi-pagi jangan melamun. Hemm, ini pasti gara-gara di sapa Ryeowook iya kan?" Kiseop datang dengan menepuk bahu kiri sahabat karibnya itu.

"Siapa yang melamun? Aku ini sedang keheranan tahu." Balas Jongwoon. "Kau tahu, tadi ada seorang siswa yang menatapku dengan sangat sinis. Heummm, aku bingung. Baru pertama kali ada yang memberikanku tatapan seperti itu." Lanjutnya sambil memainkan pulpen dengan jemarinya.

"Siapa? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Kiseop lagi yang juga ikut keheranan.

"Yang aku tahu, dia itu kapten basket sekolah kita."

"Tapi, menurutku kau salah paham, bisa saja dia bukan menatapmu." Kata Kiseop yang mencoba membuat Jongwoon positive thinking.

"Ya, semoga saja begitu."

"Yasudah, aku pergi piket dulu ya..." Pamit Kiseop sambil menepuk pundak sobatnya itu.

*Kiseop Side*

Yang ku tahu, kapten basket sekolah ini adalah namja yang sering bersama Sunghyun. Tapi, jika benar seperti itu, untuk apa ia memberikan tatapan sinis pada Jongwoon? Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan ia sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu dariku.

"Lee Ki Seop, Cao an?" Sapa seorang yeoja bermanik caramel yang sangat cantik pagi ini.

"Cao an... Heum, sejak kapan kau mendalami bahasa mandarin Sunghyun?"

"Kau tidak tahu, aku bergabung dengan klub bahasa mandarin?" Dia bertanya sambil sekali lagi tersenyum. Menggemaskan.

"Kiseop sudah sarapan belum?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ini, aku buatkan kau sandwich. Dihabiskan ya." Katanya yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Terima kasih." ucapku sambil menikmati mata indahnya.

"Sunghyun mau temani aku makan?" Ajakku padanya. Kulihat ia sedikit terkejut dan bergumam.

"Ehmmm." Tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya, aku langsung menarik tangan kurusnya agar berjalan mengikutiku.

Kami pun duduk dikursi taman yang meneduhkan. Saat bersamanya sekejap aku lupa pada tugas piket ku hari ini. Tapi, yasudah lah, Jongwoon pasti mengerti. Kembali lagi pada kencan pagiku, Sedikit ku lihat ada semburat merah muda di pipinya. Apa mungkin ia merasa malu saat kutarik tangannya seperti tadi?

"Eummm, ini enak sekali." Aku memuji sandwich buatannya yang memang enak. Ia tersenyum semakin manis, menandakan bahwa pujianku tadi berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

"Kalau begini, rasanya kita seperti sepasang kekasih ya?"

Untuk kata-kata yang barusan itu sama sekali aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, yang jelas aku hanya kembali dapat melihat ia tersipu malu.

KRING!

Ya ampun... kenapa bel-nya cepat sekali sih. Rasanya baru sedetik yang lalu aku bersamanya.

"Wah, sudah bel, sepertinya kita harus segera masuk kelas" ajak nya padaku.

Tanpa sadar aku menahannya dengan menarik tangannya agar kembali duduk.

"Untuk kali ini bolos saja ya."

Kalian pasti tidak percaya bahwa ada Wakil President Council yang sesat sepertiku. Mengajak siswi teladan bolos di jam mata pelajaran yang penting.

"Hahh?! Kau mengajakku bolos? Tapi, kau kan waki..."

"Aku tahu, aku adalah Wakil President Council, tugasku adalah mengikuti dan menjalani setiap tata tertib sekolah, benarkan?"

Ia menangguk lucu.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin ke kelas juga tidak apa-apa, aku akan sendiri disini sampai menunggu waktu istirahat nanti tiba."

Grep!

Tiba-tiba ia mengenggam tanganku dan mulai menatapku.

"Aku akan disini untuk menemanimu."

WHUSSSHHH...

Angin berhembus kencang dan membuat debu-debu beterbangan, Sunghyun mengeluh perih. Ternyata ada debu yang masuk ke mata indahnya, dengan sigap aku langsung mengambil posisi untuk meniup mata kanan Sunghyun yang terkena debu itu.

Huf.. Huf..

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku setelah melihat matanya yang jadi merah karena ada debu yang masuk.

"Ehmm mataku perih..."

"Ayo kita ke UKS, aku akan memakaikanmu obat tetes mata."

*Kiseop Side End*

Sunghyun semakin merasa seperti seorang putri yang telah menemukan pangerannya. Perhatian yang diberikan Kiseop sangat membuatnya nyaman. Terlebih lagi saat tadi, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat antara mereka berdua. Yeoja ini jadi merasa debu itu cukup menguntungkan untuk mengundang suasana romantis.

"Matamu jadi merah begini... Apakah sangat sakit?"

Sunghyun membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini posisi mereka lebih dekat dari pada yang di taman tadi. Tangan kanan Kiseop masih menangkupi pipi kiri Sunghyun. Bahkan ia sampai tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kiseop. Mata mereka bertemu. Kiseop memandang mata caramel Sunghyun. Sementara yeoja itu hanya dapat diam membatu ketika mata onyx milik Kiseop menerkam matanya.

Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat. Kiseop membelai lembut pipi kiri Sunghyun dan mengangkat dagu yeoja itu. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir Sunghyun. Yeoja ini menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang indah sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan, ia pun menutup matanya.

Karena merasa semakin gugup, tangan halusnya meremas sprei kasur klinik yang sedang ia dan Kiseop duduki.

Ya, suasana klinik memang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Kebetulan dokter jaga dan perawat disana sedang berada diruangannya yang terpisah dengan UKS. Suasana seperti ini memang sangat menguji iman mereka.

BRUKKK

Tiba-tiba Jongwoon mendorong pintu dengan sangat kencang, ia terlihat sangat panik, sambil menggendong seorang yeoja mungil bersurai cokelat keemasan. Ia sempat melihat Kiseop dan Sunghyun.

"Kiseop, Sunghyun, tolong bantu aku..." Teriaknya sambil tetap menggendong yeoja itu dan membaringkannya di kasur yang tadi Sunghyun duduki.

Ekspresi panik masih terpasang diwajah tampannya. Ia terus sibuk mondar-mandir mencari peralatan yang dirasa dapat membantu dirinya. Sunghyun dan Kiseop juga jadi ikut panik, karena terbawa suasana. Sudah berkali-kali bel pemanggil dokter dibunyikan Sunghyun. Tak berapa lama, dokter pun datang. Mereka bertiga diminta untuk menunggu diluar ruangan agar tidak menganggu konsentrasi sang dokter.

"Untunglah kalian langsung membawa gadis itu ke klinik. Jika tidak ia pasti akan mengalami kerusakan otak akibat terhambatnya oksigen yang masuk ke tubuh." Penjelasan dari sang dokter barusan, sontak membuat mereka bertiga membelalakkan mata.

"Memangnya Ryeowook sakit apa?" Tanya Sunghyun.

"Asma." Jawab sang dokter singkat.

Karena hal yang dialami Ryeowook dirasa sangat serius, maka mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menemani gadis itu dirawat di klinik. Mereka sangat terlihat khawatir. Meskipun mereka baru mengenal Ryeowook, entah mengapa, rasanya seperti sudah beberapa tahun lamanya. Apalagi bagi Jongwoon yang sudah menaruh hati pada gadis itu.

"Kasihan sekali Ryeowook..." Kata Jongwoon. Tangannya mengepal, wajahnya memerah, seperti sedang menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook.

Sunghyun dan Kiseop hanya dapat menggeleng, mereka juga merasakan khawatir. Tapi, mungkin tidak sedalam Jongwoon. Terlebih lagi ini sudah 3 jam Ryeowook belum siuman. Bahkan ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, dokter pun sudah berganti shift.

"Eungh..."

Terdengar lenguhan dari mulut mungil Ryeowook. Ia sudah siuman. Sekarang kita dapat melihat betapa senangnya wajah Jongwoon dan yang lain. Reflek segera, Jongwoon menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ryeowook, kau sadar... Akhirnya... Terima kasih Tuhan." Ucapnya sambil terus menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook.

Kiseop, Sunghyun, dan Jongwoon, Ryeowook berpisah di tikungan dekat sekolah. Jongwoon mengantar Ryeowook pulang, karena keadaan yeoja itu yang terlalu lemah. Sementara Kiseop dan Sunghyun kembali pulang bersama melewati belakang sekolah. Warna langit menjadi sangat gelap, mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Bressss...

Benar saja, hujan turun tak terduga. Kiseop segera menarik tangan Sunghyun untuk berteduh sejenak. Mereka berteduh didepan sebuah toko yang kelihatan sudah tak berpenghuni. Kiseop mendengar suara gertakan gigi dari yeoja disebelahnya. Ternyata Sunghyun kedinginan. Segera Kiseop melepas jas dan memakaikannya pada Sunghyun yang gemetaran. Setelah dipakaikan, Sunghyun menoleh. Ia melihat rambut Kiseop yang basah dan lepek. Namun, itu tak membuatnya jelek, melainkan, membuatnya semakin keren dan gentle.

"Apa masih kedinginan?"

Sunghyun berusaha menggeleng. Tapi, hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tulang ini tak dapat diajak bekerja sama dan membuatnya tetap menggigil. Kiseop tahu apa artinya itu. Ia mendekap yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Merasakan hal itu, Sunghyun melotot. Tentu saja hal ini bukan hanya membuatnya hangat.

GREP...

"Maaf, jika aku membuatmu sedikit takut. Tapi, dengan seperti ini, aku dapat menghangatkanmu."

Tubuh Kiseop memang dapat menghagatkan dirinya. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang kearah wajah Kiseop. Namja ini memang memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

'Benar-benar tampan' gumam Sunghyun dalam hatinya.

DUAR!

"Huwa!" Teriak Sunghyun karena sangat takut plus terkejut mendengar petir menyambar. Ia semakin erat memeluk namja itu. Berharap juga mendapat perlindungan, agar rasa takutnya mereda.

Perlahan, Kiseop mengusap punggung Sunghyun dengan lembut. Alhasil hal itu berhasil membuat yeoja itu tenang.

Dalam dekapan Kiseop saat itu, Sunghyun juga membayangkan kejadian sewaktu disekolah tadi. Saat dimana mereka hampir saja menyalurkan perasaan cinta lewat kontak bibir. Jika tadi Jongwoon tidak ke klinik, mungkin mereka akan benar-benar berciuman saat itu. Wah, benar-benar kesenangan yang tertunda.

Sebenarnya Sunghyun belum pernah merasakan hal senyaman itu, senyaman berada dipelukan seorang namja. Padahal, kalau diperhatikan, Eli, sangat sering memeluknya dengan berbagai gaya dan alasan. Apakah hal ini menunjukkan kalau Sunghyun mencintai Kiseop?

Suhu dingin ini cukup memberikan keuntungan bagi mereka. Setidaknya Kiseop ada alasan untuk bersama dan memeluk Sunghyun lebih lama. Tatapan mereka pun semakin dalam. Kiseop memang sangat menyukai mata caramel Sunghyun yang selalu memancarkan cahaya bagai aurora. Perlahan ia mendekati wajah yeoja manis itu. Pertama, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi halus itu perlahan, sedikit memberikan rasa nyaman. Matanya beralih pada bibir ranum Sunghyun dan kali ini seperti tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

KISS...

Kiseop memberikan ciuman hangatnya pada Sunghyun. Ciuman yang didambakan banyak yeoja disekolah atau mungkin disekitarnya. Ciuman itu terasa semakin dalam. Sunghyun memejamkan matanya lembut. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak. Ia mencintai Kiseop dan hal itu tak dapat dipungkiri. Mereka berciuman ditengah hujan lebat dan hati yang terluka.

Eli menyusuri jalanan dengan payung birunya. Ia berjalan kearah yang biasa dilewati Sunghyun saat pulang. Tujuannya hanya satu, yakni mencari yeoja itu. Dalam bayangannya, Sunghyun sedang ketakutan dan kedinginan di luar sana. Ini merupakan salah satu wujud pengorbanan cintanya, berjalan ditengah hujan demi yeoja yang dicintainya.

*Eli Side*

Tenanglah Sunghyun sebentar lagi aku akan menemukanmu dan kau akan ku antar pulang. Huh! Pasti suasana hujan begini membuatnya sangat kedinginan. Mataku harus awas melihat bangunan-bangunan disekitar sini. Mungkin saja, ia sedang berteduh disana.

Aku benar-benar panik begitu mengetahui ia belum pulang sekolah, setelah menelpon kerumahnya.

'Apa? Sunghyun belum pulang?'

'Ya, Eli. Bibi juga khawatir, takut Sunghyun kedinginan diluar sana.'

'Tenanglah bibi, aku akan pergi mencari Sunghyun sekarang'

Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum ia sakit karena kehujanan. Setelah itu aku akan memeluknya erat agar ia tidak kedinginan. Huh... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sunghyun.

Mataku terus memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan dipinggir jalan ini. Mencari sosok Sunghyun yang mungkin saja sedang berteduh disana. Namun, sudah hampir diujung jalan, aku belum juga menemukan dia. Sampai, aku melihat ke sebuah toko yang sudah tak pernah dikunjungi. Ada dua orang disana. Kufokuskan mataku untuk memperjelas apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Seorang namja dan yeoja sedang berciuman dengan hangat disana. Perlahan aku berjalan kesana. Ikat rambut itu, seperti yang kuberikan waktu tak sengaja aku merusaknya. Ikat rambut dengan hiasan pita berwarna pink. Mungkinkah itu Sunghyun?

Mereka menghentikan adegan mesra itu, keduanya saling mengambil napas. Aku tetap menjaga rahasia keberadaanku disana, untuk memastikan siapa kedua orang itu. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Sunghyun dan Kiseop berdiri dengan wajah mereka yang tampak memerah, mungkin karena saling malu atau kehabisan napas setelah berciuman.

Hatiku sangat sakit. Aku diserang lagi. Mataku memanas. Ingin sekali aku berteriak. Tapi, entah kenapa, semuanya tertahan. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang, Sunghyun sudah bersama orang yang dapat memberikannya kehangatan. Hatiku hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Harusnya ia tahu, ada orang lain yang akan sakit hati melihat apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Selamat Lee Ki Seop! Kau telah berhasil merebut First Kiss Sunghyun dariku. Tapi, lihat saja, kau tidak akan pernah mendapat Second, Third, ataupun Kiss yang kesekian kalinya dari Sunghyun. Aku bersumpah akan itu.

*Eli Side End*

Eli berjalan pergi, meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang berbunga-bunga disana. Cintanya tidak terbalas. Ia harusnya tahu akan hal itu. Sebuah payung biru yang ia bawa rasanya sudah tidak berguna di mata namja pirang itu. Mengapa? Lihat saja, ia hanya membawa payung itu tanpa memakainya. Air hujan pun terus membasahi kaos v-neck yang dikenakannya. Itu semua terjadi setelah melihat Sunghyun memberikan First Kiss-nya pada Kiseop, yang Eli rasa harusnya itu sesuatu istimewa miliknya. Kini, ia hanya dapat berjalan lemas dan pulang kerumah.

Wajah Sunghyun dan Kiseop memerah. Bahkan mereka belum berani untuk menatap satu sama lain. Ciuman tadi benar-benar membuat mereka hangat.

Hujan pun mereda, namun, langit mendung masih terlihat. Mereka berdua, masih dalam suasana diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hari sudah hampir gelap. Kiseop menarik tangan Sunghyun dengan lembut. Sekarang adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk memastikan Sunghyun sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Sementara itu, yeoja itu hanya dapat tersipu malu begitu tangannya digenggam Kiseop. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ada yang cukup mengganjal pada Sunghyun. Entah mengapa, tangan Kiseop perlahan mendingin, yeoja ini seperti sedang menggenggam es batu. Apakah efek dari hujan se drastis ini?

"Kiseop, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"

"Ah itu wajar, ini kan habis hujan." Jawab Kiseop tanpa menoleh pada Sunghyun.

Karena dipengaruhi oleh firasat buruk, Sunghyun menarik wajah Kiseop tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia melakukan itu, untuk melihat raut wajah namja tampan itu. Ternyata benar, wajah Kiseop sangat pucat. Tatapan tajam khas-nya pun berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kau demam."

"Ak-aku, ti-dak ap-apa-apa." Jawab Kiseop terbata-bata. Namja itu hanya langsung menarik tangan Sunghyun dan mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

Jawaban Kiseop tak membuat hati Sunghyun tenang. Ia masih dihantui oleh rasa cemas. Entah mengapa, perasaan itu menggerayanginya sekarang.

"Kiseop, kau benar tidak ingin masuk kedalam untuk mengganti bajumu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Ini sudah hampir gelap, aku harus pulang." Jawab Kiseop. Raut wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saat sampai dirumah kau harus mandi air hangat, kau juga harus makan-makanan yang berkuah. Kalau suhu tubuhmu semakin panas, kau harus telpon aku ya." Pesan Sunghyun sembari menaruh tangan kanannya dipipi kiri Kiseop. Mata namja itu terpejam sebentar, ia menikmati sentuhan lembut dari yeoja yang dicintainya.

"Ya, aku akan ingat itu."

Mereka bertatapan kembali, rasanya tidak ingin ada kata berpisah, meskipun esok hari masih akan bertemu. Apalagi Sunghyun yang masih digerayangi firasat buruk tentang Kiseop. Dibalik semua itu, ada Eli yang menatap nanar dari jendela kamarnya, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sunghyun dan Kiseop. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit, melihat dua orang itu bersama. Meskipun begitu, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

*Sunghyun Side*

Hari ini ibunya Eli bilang, bocah itu tidak dapat masuk sekolah karena demam. Aku bingung, padahal ia pulang terlebih dahulu daripada aku dan saat itu belum hujan. Bagaimana bisa ia demam. Apa mungkin ia belum mengerjakan PR makanya ia ingin absen hari ini? Huh, dasar Eli, mungkin saja itu karma buruk karena ia selalu menjahiliku.

"Pagi Sunghyun!" Sapa Jongwoon padaku. Mataku masih tetap mencari keberadaan Kiseop disekitar depan gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi Jongwoon..." Balasku seadanya.

"Hari ini Kiseop tidak masuk. Badannya demam. Untung saja tadi aku sempat mampir ke apartementnya" kata Jongwoon.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, demam nya cukup tinggi, saat aku ingin mengajaknya kerumah sakit, ia malah menolaknya." Jawab Jongwoon yang membuatku semakin khawatir. "Kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, aku bisa mengantarmu kesana sehabis pulang sekolah." Lanjutnya dengan menawarkan tumpangan."

"Baiklah, itu ide bagus, terima kasih... Aku masuk dulu ya."

Hemmm, dua namja terdekatku hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit. Huh! Aku berharap semoga Kiseop baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar khawatir tentangnya. Dari semalam aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terus terbayang akan keadaan Kiseop. Aku rasa, perasaan cintaku pada Kiseop sangat nyata.

*Sunghyun Side End*

"Nah, ini apartement Kiseop. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena tak dapat menemanimu, aku harus segera pergi, karena ada urusan di tempat les. Tak apa kan jika aku pergi?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah mengantarku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa."

Jongwoon pun pergi. Sekarang Sunghyun berdiri didepan apartement dengan nomor pintu 1506. Ditangannya sudah ada bingkisan berupa buah-buahan yang sebelumnya ia beli di supermarket.

Ting Tong

Tidak ada jawaban ketika Sunghyun membunyikan bel.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Sebelumnya Jongwoon, memang memberi tahu password lock pintu apartement Kiseop. Karena, menurut Jongwoon, Kiseop tak akan membuka pintu karena terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Namun, keinginannya menjadi seorang tamu membuatnya masih membunyikan bel.

Karena, menunggu dengan gelisah, ia pun menyerah dan memasukkan kata sandi pengunci pintu itu. Sedikit ada keraguan. Takut jika pasword yang diberi tahu Jongwoon salah, atau sudah diganti oleh si empunya apartement.

Cklek

Pintu apartement terbuka. Sunghyun sedikit mengintip ke dalam. Suasana didalam cukup gelap. Apa mungkin di dalam sana tidak ada jendela atau lampu? Perlahan ia masuk dan mencari tombol lampu.

"Kau datang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Sunghyun ingin melompat keluar saking terkejutnya. Baginya, pemuda itu sangat senang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya, maaf jika aku lancang masuk ke-apartementmu. Tadi aku sudah menekan bel berkali-kali tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kukira kau terlalu lemas untuk membukakan pintu. Jadi, aku langsung masuk." Jawab Sunghyun dengan cepat menjelaskan yang terjadi.

Namja itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sunghyun. Ia memeluk yeoja itu erat. Tak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk Sunghyun bernapas.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sunghyun." Ucap namja itu disela-sela pelukannya.

Baginya, Kiseop terasa cukup sehat untuk memeluknya sampai se-erat ini, meskipun badannya masih terasa cukup panas.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu." Jawab Sunghyun yang dengan ragu menyambut pelukan itu.

Baru sehari tak bertemu rasanya Kiseop sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Namja ini menjadi lebih agresif dari biasanya. Padahal, biasanya namja ini selalu malu-malu untuk sekedar menyapa atau pun mengajak bicara. Apa mungkin efek dari sakit dan obat yang dia minum?

Sunghyun masih cukup bingung. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Kiseop. Mengapa ia tinggal sendirian di apartement? Atau mungkin tentang siapa orang tua Kiseop. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Oh ya, aku tadi sempat membelikanmu buah-buahan. Apa kau ingin aku mengupaskannya untukmu?" Tawar Sunghyun untuk menyingkirkan sedikit rasa gugupnya.

Kiseop pun menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sekarang Sunghyun tengah mengupas buah pear yang tadi dibelinya. Kiseop bilang ia akan mandi. Wah, malah terasa seperti sepasang suami istri bagi Sunghyun yang terkekeh sendiri.

Suhu badan Eli nampaknya naik lagi. Badannya kali ini terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Berkali-kali ia terus menyebutkan nama yeoja yang dicintainya, Sunghyun. Sang umma yang cemas berusaha menghubungi tetangga sebelahnya. Namun, disana seperti tak ada orang. Baru diketahui bahwa, ibu dan ayah Sunghyun telah pergi ke Amerika untuk sementara waktu sejak tadi pagi. Sementara, Sunghyun, tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya Eli.

"Sunghyun... "

"Ya ampun... Bertahanlah Eli, ibu akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Sunghyun belum pulang ke rumah. Tadi, ibu sudah mengeceknya." Kata umma-nya yang bersiap menelpon ambulance.

"Sunghyun..."

Sunghyun tersenyum lembut saat menyuapi satu persatu potongan buah pear yang telah ia kupas, ke mulut Kiseop yang berbaring ditempat tidur. Inilah yang diharapkannya sejak lama, bisa mengasihi seorang namja yang dicintainya. Senyuman itu terus dipamerkannya, membuat Kiseop pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang telepati.

"Nah, ini yang terakhir." Kata Sunghyun sambil menyuapi Kiseop.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ya."

GREP...

Kiseop menahan tangan Sunghyun, membuat yeoja ini terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan piring.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sunghyun yang masih berusaha mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Di kulkas ada buah stroberi dan semangkuk krim vannila. Bisakah kau bawakan untukku?" Pinta Kiseop.

"Oh, tentu saja."

Saat didapur wajah Sunghyun terasa memanas. Dalam benaknya sekarang ini sedang ada sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa berduaan dengan Kiseop lebih dari keinginannya. Belum lagi saat Kiseop menahan tangan Sunghyun, hal itu terasa sangat mengejutkan. Hemmm, kira-kira habis ini apa yang akan dilakukan Kiseop pada Sunghyun ya?

"Ini stroberi dan krim-mu." Kata Sunghyun sambil menghidangkan dua pencuci mulut itu.

Kiseop mengambil salah satu stroberi dan mencelupkannya pada semangkuk krim vannila. Setelah dirinya makan satu buah, ia pun menyuapkannya pada Sunghyun.

"Kau terlihat lebih manis saat makan stroberi krim ini." Kata Kiseop kemudian dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sunghyun merinding.

Terlihat wajah Sunghyun memerah, tanda bahwa ia telah tersipu oleh pujian dari namja itu.

Pada bibir Sunghyun tersisa krim vannila yang menempel. Hal itu sedikit memancing Kiseop.

KISS ~

Diciumnya bibir ranum Sunghyun dengan lembut. Kiseop tidak dapat menahan dirinya, sementara Sunghyun hanya bisa memejamkan manik caramelnya. Ciuman mereka cukup bergairah saat itu. Bahkan sekarang Sunghyun terduduk di paha Kiseop, terlebih lagi mereka berada di tempat tidur sekarang. Sesekali mereka mengambil napas dalam ciuman itu.

"Aku cinta padamu Sunghyun."

PRANG!

Terdengar suara dari arah ruang tengah. Suara itu menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dalam hati, mereka mengutuk habis-habisan suara yang mengganggu itu. Wajah Sunghyun dan Kiseop memerah, mereka tidak berani bertatapan.

"Biar aku yang lihat kesana." Kata Sunghyun.

Melihat Sunghyun pergi ke ruang tengah, Kiseop memegangi bibir sintal-nya. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar mencium Sunghyun sampai seperti itu.

"Aneh sekali, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa." Kata Sunghyun yang berlalu-lalang diruang tengah apartement itu.

Sekali lagi, dirinya dibuat tersipu malu oleh Kiseop yang telah menciumnya dan kali ini ciumannya lebih dari sebelumnya.

Kiseop berhasil mencuri Second Kiss dari Sunghyun.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sunghyun bergetar, tangan Kiseop tergerak untuk melihatnya.

'Hemm, ada lima belas panggilan tak terjawab?' Gumamnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar untuk memberitahukannya pada Sunghyun.

"Apa ada orang lain?" Tanya Kiseop yang terlihat berdiri di dekat pintu kamar.

"Tidak ada orang. Aku juga bingung, benda apa yang jatuh barusan." Jawab Sunghyun.

"Oh ya, ini. Tadi, ponsel mu bergetar dan ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab." Kiseop menyerahkan ponsel itu.

Sunghyun terkejut begitu melihat ada lima belas nomor tak dikenal menelponnya berkali-kali.

"Apa kau sedang ditunggu seseorang?" Tanya Kiseop kemudian.

"Tidak. Seingatku aku tidak ada janji dengan siapapun hari ini." Jawab Sunghyun yang juga masih penasaran dengan nomor tak dikenal itu.

Hari sudah larut, Sunghyun pun berpamitan pulang dengan Kiseop. Sebelumnya ia cukup memberikan banyak wejangan pada namja itu. Kiseop hanya terkekeh kecil, melihat Sunghyun yang begitu perhatian padanya. Hal itu menambah point rasa cintanya.

"Jangan lupa yang aku pesankan tadi ya. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Oh ya, aku sudah tuliskan beberapa nomor darurat dan sudah ku taruh di meja samping tempat tidurmu."

"Ya, aku akan ingat semua yang kau katakan. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku hari ini." Kata Kiseop sambil mengelus pipi Sunghyun yang lembut. Wajah yeoja itu memerah seketika.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini, Sunghyun terus memamerkan senyumannya. Saking senangnya, supir taksi yang mengantarnya pulang menggeleng perlahan.

'Sepertinya aku tidak akan tidur malam ini' gumamnya pelan.

Pagi ini, Sunghyun kembali bangun dengan air muka yang cerah, karena ia tahu, hari ini Kiseop kembali masuk setelah kemarin absen. Ia jadi tidak sabar menyapa namja tampan itu digerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Kiseop!" Sapa yeoja manis ini dengan wajah ceria-nya.

"Selamat pagi Sunghyun. Hari ini kau cantik seperti biasanya." Sahut Kiseop sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu memang hanya tertuju pada Sunghyun, yeoja yang dicintainya.

"Apa kau sudah baikkan? Demam-mu sudah turun kah?"

"Sudah kok. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Mungkin, aku jadi cepat sembuh berkat ciuman dari mu." Jawab Kiseop yang di akhiri dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Kemudian, ia menarik tangan Sunghyun dan ditaruh pada dahinya.

"Demam ku benar sudah turun kan."

Sunghyun tersenyum, matanya jadi terbentuk bulan sabit. Itulah senyuman khas miliknya. Dipagi ini ia sudah mendapat hal yang membuat hatinya serasa ingin melompat kegirangan.

Setelah Sunghyun berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba, Jongwoon mendekati telinga Kiseop dan berbisik,

"Hei, kemarin kau dan Sunghyun melakukan apa?"

Kiseop terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon. Ia segera menoleh.

"Kau kemarin mengintipiku ya?!" Tuduh Kiseop.

Jongwoon tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya. Ia menepuk bahu kiri Kiseop yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Ingatlah kita ini masih SMA lho... Apa kau sudah sanggup menanggung beban sebagai seorang ayah?"

"Yak... Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Bentak Kiseop yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan sobat-nya itu.

Sunghyun duduk dibangkunya seperti biasa. Tak lupa ia menyapa teman sebelahnya yang kini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Ryeowook. Hemmm, sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini." Sapa Sunghyun setelah melihat teman sebangkunya itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku sedang senang, karena temanku sedang senang juga." Kata Ryeowook, ia seperti sedang memberikan teka-teki pada Sunghyun.

"Apa? Siapa yang sedang senang?" Tanya Sunghyun polos.

"Ah, kau ini. Kemarin bukannya kau dan Kiseop..."

Sunghyun langsung menutup mulut Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku kan belum menceritakannya padamu." Kata Sunghyun dengan suara berbisik.

Istirahat kali ini, seperti biasa Sunghyun, Kiseop, Jongwoon, dan Ryeowook makan bersama di kantin. Mereka makan sambil bersenda gurau.

"Oohhh, jadi kalian yang kemarin menjatuhkan benda sampai kami terkejut, huh?!" Tanya Kiseop dengan sewot.

"Ya, tadinya kami ingin menjengukmu. Karena, kebetulan aku tau password-mu ya aku langsung masuk saja. Suasana apartement-mu sangat sepi. Jadi, aku dan Ryeowook pikir kau sedang berbaring di kamar. Saat kami ke kamar, kami malah disuguhi pemandangan yang menggairahkan itu." Jelas Jongwoon membela dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Yak.. Sunghyun, apa Kiseop bermain kasar malam itu? Huh, untunglah kau masih bisa berjalan. Kiseop memang tidak pengertian." Lanjut Jongwoon tanpa menyaring perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

Sunghyun tertunduk malu, terlihat semburat merah pada wajah dirinya dan Kiseop. Sementara Kiseop semakin tersulut emosi.

"Hei... Kalian benar-benar belum sampai ke tahap itu kan..." Lanjut Jongwoon dengan tangan kiri bergaya seperti berbisik.

Tiga orang lainnya di meja kantin itu langsung menoleh terkejut mendengar pertanyaan namja sipit itu.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?!"

Pulang sekolah ini, Sunghyun memiliki janji dengan Kiseop akan jalan bersama ke taman kota. Karena, rencananya sepulang sekolah itu, yeoja manis ini tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri. Tanpa sadar kepalanya menoleh kearah belakang, seakan mencari seseorang disana. Sepertinya yeoja ini juga merindukan Eli.

'Huh, biasanya ia senang menarik-narik rambutku saat jam pelajaran. Rasanya aneh juga bila ia tidak masuk sekolah.' Gumam Sunghyun sambil memainkan pulpen birunya.

"Saat di taman nanti kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kiseop pada Sunghyun yang berjalan sebaris dengannya.

"Ehmmm, sepertinya aku ingin es krim." Jawab Sunghyun dengan sebelumnya meletakkan jari telunjuk di bawah bibirnya. Dimata Kiseop gerakan itu memiliki arti berbeda. Otak pervert-nya sedang berjalan saat itu.

"Woo Sung Hyun!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Sunghyun yang merasa terpanggil segera mencari asal suara itu.

"Aku yang memanggilmu." A.J terlihat berlari menghampiri dua orang yang ingin pergi ke taman ini.

"Ada apa Jaesop?" Sunghyun cukup heran melihat salah satu teman dekat Eli itu berlari panik kearahnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Sekarang tolong ikut aku kerumah sakit. Eli membutuhkanmu, sejak kemarin ia tak sadarkan diri, demamnya pun tidak kunjung turun." Jawab A.J yang terlihat kelelahan.

Sunghyun terkejut mendengar itu. Sahabat kecilnya Eli, sedang sakit parah. Yeoja ini dilema. Ia peduli terhadap Eli. Tapi, ia juga menginginkan jalan bersama Kiseop.

"Apakah tidak keberatan jika kita tidak jadi pergi?" Tanya Sunghyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawa Kiseop yang sebenarnya tak merelakan hal itu. Tapi, ia sadar, ia tak boleh egois.

"Maafkan aku, kita pasti akan jalan bersama lain kali."

"Ya... Hati - hatilah dijalan" sahut Kiseop.

Sunghyun dan A.J sampai di ruang rawat inap yang ditempati Eli. Yeoja ini tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya itu akan sakit sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Didalam ruangan itu hanya ada Eli dan ibu-nya yang nampak sangat kelelahan. Wajar saja, beliau belum sempat istirahat karena menjaga anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Selamat sore bibi." Sapa A.J

"Oh, kau A.J, dengan siapa datang?"

Sunghyun ikut melangkah masuk.

"Selamat sore bibi." Sapa Sunghyun

"Oh, Sunghyun.. Syukurlah kau datang." Ucap ibunya Eli.

"Eli sepertinya sangat merindukanmu. Sejak kemarin ia terus menyebutkan namamu." Ujar beliau. Sunghyun terdiam, didalam benaknya ia merasa cukup tidak enak.

"Ehmmm, wajah bibi pucat sekali. Sebaiknya bibi pulang saja dan beristirahat, biar kami yang menjaga Eli." Kata Sunghyun.

"Benarkah? Yah, sepertinya aku memang kurang istirahat. Baiklah kalau begitu aku titip Eli pada kalian ya." Pamit si ajumma.

Kiseop sibuk mengetik penjelasan hasil praktek biologi yang hari ini kelompoknya lakukan. Di apartement-nya ada Jongwoon dan kebetulan mereka satu kelompok. Sesekali, Jongwoon melirik ke arah belakangya, melihat Kiseop yang nampak gelisah. Sebenarnya hari ini, Kiseop membatalkan rencana mengerjakan tugas bersama karena ingin jalan bersama dengan Sunghyun. Tapi, secara tiba-tiba ia menelpon Jongwoon dan mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Kiseop, bukannya tadi kau bilang akan jalan bersama dengan Sunghyun?"

Jemari Kiseop berhenti mengetik.

"Ya, tadinya memang ingin jalan bersamanya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah disini?" Tanya Jongwoon lagi.

Namja itu menghela napasnya.

"Tadi, ada seseorang yang menjemputnya. Orang itu bilang kalau teman Sunghyun sedang di rawat di rumah sakit."

"Apakah teman Sunghyun yang sering bersamanya itu? Apakah si kapten basket itu?"

"Ya, mungkin saja."

'Pasti sejak tadi aku sudah ditaman bersama Sunghyun, jika saja ia tidak diajak untuk menjenguk namja itu' gumam Kiseop dalam hati.

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Jongwoon bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan ragu, si empu-nya ponsel mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

"Halo?"

'-'

"Ahhh, maafkan aku Ryeowook, aku lupa memberimu kabar, mungkin malam nanti aku akan sangat sibuk, ada banyak tugas yang belum selesai disini."

'-'

"Oh, ya..." Nada bicara Jongwoon terdengar lesu.

"Perkembangan kisah cintamu pesat juga. Apa sekarang Ryeowook sedang menunggumu?" Tanya Kiseop tanpa menoleh pada Jongwoon.

"Yah, lumayan. Setidaknya saat ini aku hanya tinggal menyusun rencana untuk menyatakan cinta secara resmi padanya. Ehmmm, tadinya memang ingin jalan bersama. Tapi, karena ada tugas ini, aku batalkan janji dengannya." Jongwoon menjawab setelah meminum jus jeruk botolan yang ada disamping bukunya.

"Jika memang ingin pergi, lebih baik pergi saja. Jangan buat dia kecewa." Kata Kiseop. Jongwoon mengerti makna kata-kata yang barusan disampaikan namja bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku lebih mementingkan tugas ini, dari pada kencan. Lagipula mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu, menyusun ratusan lembar penelitian bodoh ini." Kata Jongwoon ditambah senyuman polos yang membuat dirinya tampak cukup bodoh.

Kiseop tahu itu adalah senyuman palsu yang selalu di pasang Jongwoon disaat namja itu sedang berpura-pura. Perlu diingat, Kiseop dan Jongwoon sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi, wajar saja, bila Kiseop tahu setiap arti dari bahasa tubuh Jongwoon.

Suasana rumah sakit mulai sepi, yang terlihat hanya suster dan dokter yang berlalu lalang untuk melayani pasien. A.J terkantuk-kantuk dalam posisinya yang duduk di sofa ruang rawat inap itu. Sunghyun yang memperhatikannya cukup kasihan.

"Kim Jae Seop." Panggil Sunghyun sambil sedikit menggoyangkan bahu kanan A.J.

Namja itu terbangun, dirinya langsung berdiri tegak, mencoba fokus menatap yeoja yang membangunkannya.

"Jika kau lelah, lebih baik pulang saja. Kau kan sedang mengantuk, jangan mengendarai motor, lebih baik naik taksi saja, biar motormu di parkiran rumah sakit." Kata Sunghyun

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku menemanimu saja disini, untuk menjaga Eli." Tolak A.J secara halus.

"Kau sampai tidur terduduk begitu mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, sudah cepatlah pulang. Aku bisa menjaga Eli sendirian." Kata Sunghyun.

A.J pun menyerah, ia pulang dengan taksi sesuai saran Sunghyun. Memang sangat berbahaya bila namja itu nekad mengendarai motor dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Hari sudah malam, Sunghyun yang menjaga Eli di ruang rawat inap pun akhirnya tertidur di sofa. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Seseorang yang sedari kemarin tertidur di kasur rumah sakit tersadar. Namja itu memperhatikan sekelilingya, matanya memberikan informasi bahwa ia sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tangannya terasa cukup ngilu karena ada selang infus ditangannya. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan dirawat dirumah sakit hanya karena demam. Matanya menoleh ke arah sofa, ia melihat seorang yeoja tertidur manis disana. Senyuman tergores pada wajah tampannya. Dengan susah payah ia bangun dan membawa salah satu selimutnya. Perlahan ia berjalan sambil membawa botol infus. Setelah dengan sedikit pusing ia berjalan, akhirnya ia berdiri didepan si yeoja yang tertidur.

"Terima kasih, karena kau telah menjagaku sampai tertidur seperti ini." Ucapnya setelah mencium dahi Sunghyun.

Tangan kekarnya menyelimuti Sunghyun dengan selimut yang ia ambil dari kasurnya.

"Andai kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Pagi hari, matahari serasa memancarkan sinarnya yang paling terang. Sabtu yang menyenangkan. Sunghyun terbangun setelah mendengar suster masuk untuk mengganti infus Eli. Dirinya cukup bingung dengan selimut yang sedari malam menghangatkannya. Siapa yang memakaikannya?

"Pagi Sunghyun..." Ucap Eli yang membuat jantung Sunghyun ingin lepas seketika, karena sapaan itu.

"Kau sudah siuman Eli?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, dokter bilang nanti sore setelah pemulihan aku bisa pulang." Jawab Eli dengan menunjukkan tanda-tanda dirinya sudah sehat.

"Semalam kau yang menyelimutiku dengan ini?" Tanya Sunghyun sambil mengangkat selimut putih yang cukup besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Eli mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Yang aku lakukan itu romantis kan?" Tanya Eli dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Yak... Bagaimana bisa kau sakit sampai seperti itu. Bukannya kau itu sulit sekali terkena penyakit heung?!" Tanya Sunghyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eli."Bibi katakan kau sakit karena kehujanan. Sejak kemarin kau kan pulang lebih awal dariku, harusnya kau tidak kehujanan sama sekali." Omel Sunghyun.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau sekarang membentakku seperti ini, karena kau peduli dan mengkhawatirkanku?" Kata Eli yang membuat Sunghyun terdiam.

"Maksudmu?" Sunghyun di buat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Eli.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Eli dengan nada kecewa. "Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat, sejak pulang sekolah kemarin kau belum membersihkan dirimu." Lanjutnya.

"Eli... Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mana mungkin jika kau sakit aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu." Kali ini Sunghyun kembali berhasil menenangkan hati Eli.

'Jika benar seperti itu, bisakah kau tinggalkan Kiseop dan berpaling padaku?' Gumam Eli dalam hati. Ia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu namun terasa sangat berat.

TBC

Maaf ya, tanpa saya sadari bila ada banyak typo dimana-mana… .


End file.
